Penkicks & Sidekicks
by Mabel-Minaj
Summary: Freed by Bill, Monkeyfist tricks Trish into enlisting the help of Team Austin in creating a time machine which will help Bill get revenge on the Pines twins by attacking their younger, 'penkick'-obsessed younger selves. Meanwhile Ron's having importance & self esteem issues in the role of Kim's clumsy, pants-losing sidekick. NO PAIRINGS OTHER THAN VERY LITTLE AUSLLY & KIM/RON
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Hey guys! Haven't attempted a fanfiction in over a year! Kinda lost interest in my first fic Candace & Stacy Shake It Up! _

_Anyway, I came up with this idea while talking to my friend Faye, who showed me a Gravity Falls fanart with a younger Dipper and Mabel, Dippy wanting ''Penkicks''! _

_They'll be making an appearance in this fic so stay tuned!_

_**Prologue:**_

It was a peaceful night in Middleton. The museum was quiet and pitch black until a triangular light appeared over a statue of a half-man, half-monkey….

_**Chapter 1: A Trish-spicious Job Offering:**_

It was a sunny day in Miami. In the local mall, 16 year old singer-songwriter Ally Dawson was working her usual shift in the music store, Sonic Boom. She was informing a customer about the differences between guitar types while her friends, singer and best friend/boyfriend Austin Moon and his best friend and video director Dez Perado, were chatting and playing video games.

''Guess who got a job as an assistant to archaeologist Lord Monty Fiske?!'' announced Ally's best friend and Team Austin & Ally manager, Trish De La Rosa, as she entered the music store.

''Monty Fiske?'' Ally questioned. ''I've never heard of him…'' ''Neither have I but he needed help so I went for it!'' Trish explained.

''What could an archaeologist possibly need your help with?'' Dez asked.

''Something to do with a time machine, apparently'' she answered. ''He also ask me to get anyone else who can help''

''Sounds interesting. I'm in!'' Ally announced.

''We're free, so why not?'' Austin suggested.

''Perfect!'' Trish exclaimed. ''We meet up at the Middleton museum tonight!''

_What trouble can this bring? What is Monkeyfist's sitch? Stay tuned for __**Chapter 2: Stoppable Self-Esteem!**_


	2. Stoppable Self Esteem

_**Chapter 2: Stoppable Self-Esteem:**_

Back at the museum, Monty ''Monkey Fist'' Fiske was pacing back-and-forth, cackling to himself.

Bill, a one-eyed triangular demon, let out an evil laugh of his own.

''Once those gullible teenagers get here and help you build that time machine, I SHALL have vengeance on those Pines twins!'' he shouted.

''We shall then defeat Kim Possible and that sidekick with the Mystical Monkey Powers that rightfully belonged to ME!'' Monty added before breaking into maniacal laughter.

Infamous teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable were walking down the halls of Middleton High when they bumped into no-villainous-enemy Bonnie Rockweller, who happened to be in the same cheer squad as Kim. ''Ugh, Kim! You're seriously still with that buffoon?!'' Bonnie snipped. ''Nice to see you too, Bonnie!'' Kim sarcastically answered. ''How long was it since he last lost his pants?'' Bonnie asked. ''Don't you have anywhere better to be?'' Kim asked back. ''And what help is he on your little missions? He's just a sidekick!''

Those words hit Ron quite hard. _She has a point_ he thought. _I'm a sidekick. A distraction….._

After Bonnie left, the Kimmunicator beeped.

''What's the sitch Wade?'' Kim asked her friend and computer genius who graduated high school and collage within 8 months. Pretty impressive for a 10 year old, right?!

''A mysterious demon has freed Monkey Fist from his stone curse'' Wade informed Kim. ''He then went back under the name of Lord Monty Fiske and tricked a job-seeking teen and her friends into going over to the museum tonight to help recreate a time machine''

''Who are these teens?'' Kim asked.

''Glad you asked'' Wade said. ''First is Trish De La Rosa. She gets new jobs every day so her resume is huge.'' ''Next is her best friend Ally Dawson. Honor student. Songwriter and upcoming singer.'' ''Austin Moon. Already famous singer'' ''Last is Dez Perado. He may appear buffoonish but he's surprisingly good with technology. Not as good as me though'' He added with a nervous laugh.

''Do you have any info on the mysterious demon that freed him?'' Kim asked.

''Not yet but I'll keep you posted'' Wade said before signing off

''Ron we gotta help them! Ron?''

Ron was walking down another end of the corridor, head down, deeply hurt by Bonnie's harsh words….

_2 chapters in one day! Coming up: Kim and a depressed Ron show up… but too late! Plans are revealed and things get messy! Stay tuned for __**Chapter 3: Pining For Revenge!**_


End file.
